


Eyes Front, Granger

by Dallas



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:16:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2603192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dallas/pseuds/Dallas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn't have to do much to turn her on. She doesn't even have to look at him. He just has to whisper in her ear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes Front, Granger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lightofdaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/gifts).



> Written for hp_humpdrabbles humpathon @ Livejournal. The prompt from lightofdaye is the above summary as well as the word 'whispers'.

She had heard the door close as she turned back to her desk, flipping through her schedule to see just how late she was running. It hadn't occurred to her he would stay. But then an arm slid around her waist, and a hand slid down to begin hiking up her skirt, and she tensed. For a split second she froze while she tried to process what was happening. It wasn't until his lips brushed her ear that she began to relax.

"Madam Granger," the words caressed her skin in his familiar Irish lilt. Her thighs drew together, capturing his hand as it explored further. "Did you think you'd get rid of me that easily?"

"Seamus, I have a meeting in five minutes..."

"They can wait," his voice remained soft, knowing exactly what it did to her. His fingers slipped beneath her knickers and probed the evidence of her arousal.

"They really ca-" her voice caught in her throat as he pushed a finger into her. Thick calloused fingers. It was no bloody wonder he had continually fucked up spells and potions during their Hogwarts days. "-Oh God." she murmured, not bothering to correct herself. Either way she wasn't religious, so what did it matter?

He rocked against her, holding her back against him as he thrust his finger firmly into her. He was beginning to create a rhythym, yet taking his sweet time doing so. Seeing Hermione Granger completely coming undone was something he liked to savour. And yet, they did both have places to be. He could see the open diary on her desk, knew what her schedule was like. A quick fuck was really all either of them could afford these days. “Lean forward,” he instructed, feeling her clench around his finger at his words. Beyond that all she managed was a nod of her head as she planted both hands firmly on her desk.

She closed her eyes, inwardly scolding herself for letting him do this to her even as she felt him remove his finger along with her knickers. The feel of her skirt being lifted up over her arse was coupled with the sound of his zipper as he released himself. She let her head drop, trying not to think about the cock that was no doubt proudly erect behind her. She needed to assure herself she wasn’t as desperate as she seemed. Being fucked in her office in the middle of the day was not at all appro-

He pushed into her, filling her entirely as his hands moved to grasp her hips. He filled her so completely, so hard, so eager. There was a low groan emitted from them both. His hands tightened against her hips as he thrust into her, just as her hands flexed against the oak desk. They stayed silent, focused, no sound beyond harsh breaths and the slick sound of him entering her over and over.

The clock in her office chimed as he spilled into her.


End file.
